Dumped
by Lets-Celebrate-Me
Summary: Ryan comes back to the US and tries to apologize to Jess. She's not home, but Nick is. / Nick x Jess / Post "Oregon".


Dumped - Ryan comes back to the US and tries to apologize to Jess. She's not home, but Nick is. / Nick x Jess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hello for those who watched "Oregon" and are super happy with how things turned out! I finally have an episode from season 4 to call favorite :D

A/N 2: If you haven't watched Oregon yet, I highly suggest that you watch it before reading this. It's totally worth it.

A/N 3: Bye, Ryan!

A/3 4: As always, please let me know of any mistakes you spot. Have a nice reading and don't forget to leave your opinion! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Miller was definitely not in his best mood that afternoon, so when someone knocked on the door, he sworn he could just throw himself out the window and everything was gonna be okay. He sighed though and answered the door.

"Jess, I..." Ryan Geauxinue began, with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a card in another. He trailed off when saw Nick's cranky face and smiled awkwardly "Hey, Nick."

"What do you want?"

Ryan was taken aback by Nick's rudeness, but replied:

"Is Jess home?"

"No."

"Oh, okay... I'll stop by later then." He waved and turned around to leave, but stopped when Nick said:

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Ryan looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

Nick leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"I said I don't think that's a good idea. In fact, the best thing you can do right now is leave Jess alone."

Ryan sighed .

"I don't mean to be rude, Nick, but I'm pretty sure Jess is the one I'm supposed to talk to about what happened."

Nick turtle faced and pointed a finger at him.

"You crushed her, man. You've made a promise you knew you wouldn't be able to keep! I don't care if you wanna talk to her alone, but listen: You were a dick."

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but Nick went on.

"Did you know that Jess had planned a whole day with you? She even drew a map and everything. Also, her mom made you lunch with stuff you like. Did you know that too?"

"I had no idea..."

"Of course you had no idea, you were in freaking England while Jess was in Portland, waiting for you!"

Ryan threw his hands in the air.

"I told her I was sorry! She left me a voicemail telling me it was over and now she won't even answer my calls or texts!"

"That's because she didn't want to get hurt more than she had already gotten! Me and the guys had to clean up the mess you made, dude, and for the record, I hate to see her cry. I. HATE. IT!"

Ryan looked at Nick, who was glaring at him like he was the most evil person in the world. Why was he so mad? It was a thing that happened between him and Jess and Nick was just her friend, so why on earth was he so furious? After a few seconds of tension, reality dawned on Ryan and his mouth formed a little "o".

"Wait, you... You still have feelings for Jess, don't you?"

Nick's face went red.

"She's my friend and I care about her, if that's what you mean by feelings."

"No, that's not what I meant. You actually like Jess."

"No, I don't!" Nick shouted, nervous.

"You're sweating and Jess said that when you sweat, you're lying."

Nick turtle faced and pointed at the stairs.

"Get your english ass out of my building."

"No way, I still want to discuss this!"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving!" Ryan put the bouquet and the card on the ground "I know you won't do this, but please tell Jess these are for her."

Nick mimicked Ryan under his breath and picked up the flowers and the card. Before closing the door, he shouted:

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLING HER!" And slammed the door closed. Like Ryan knew he would do, he threw the presents in the trash and sat down on the couch to cool off a little. Not even one minute later, he heard knocks on the door again. Ready to yell some more truths at Ryan, he pulled the door open with violence but stopped when he saw Jess's wide blue eyes.

"Were you going to hit me or something, because it definitely looked like you would."

Nick ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought it was somebody else."

"You thought it was Ryan."

Nick stared at her for a brief second.

"You were here?"

"Yeah, I was" Jess smiled and walked past him. Putting down her purse on the counter, she sat on the stool and rested her elbows on the wood.

"I saw him walking in when I came back from work, so I just followed him up the stairs to see what he was gonna do."

"You could be a spy." Nick sat on the stool next to hers "Classic Jessica Night."

"I know, right?!" She smiled brightly and touched his arm "I even came up with my own theme song!"

Nick chuckled.

"I thought you got rid of this theme song thing."

"I've tried, but I can't." She shrugged "But anyway, I followed Ryan, hid downstairs and waited for him to leave to come here."

"So.." Nick shifted uncomfortably on his stool "Did you heard everything I said to him?"

Jess shock her head positively. Nick slapped his own forehead and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was too rude or something. I just thought that Ryan shouldn't get a second chance and that you deserve better."

Jess reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you."

Nick frowned and stared down at their hands intertwined.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, you dummie. You said everything I wanted to say but didn't have the courage to do so. A million times thank you!"

Nick had no reaction at first. He was sure Jess would throw a tantrum because of his bad mood and terrible behave towards Ryan, but there she was, smiling like the beautiful annoying creature she was. Feeling relieved, Nick squeezed her hand delicately.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you."

"I know. And that's why I'll always be here for you too."

They exchanged a meaningful look and Nick had to look away after a few seconds, overwhelmed by her gorgeous face. Jess's glance lingered on him a little bit more and then she got her purse and stood up. She placed a kiss on Nick's cheek and said:

"You're still sweating and you should probably change your shirt, but I don't mind."


End file.
